


Snippets of --gone right

by jjsngadget



Series: --gone right [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsngadget/pseuds/jjsngadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are notes, ideas and whole scenes that were never used in my story Queen Antonia of Jotunheim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. from back when Queen Antonia of Jotunheim was a different story about Steve and Tony falling in love

Skip ahead,  
past her palladium poisoning, Vanko, the disastrous Stark Expo; past her non-existent romance with Pepper Potts…

Tony Stark joins the Avengers as a consultant. She builds them a mansion and a high-rise. She builds them weapons, both offensive and defensive.  
She meets a man, seventy years out of his time, who likes her, not for what she can build or for her suit. Steve Rogers likes her because she is familiar and he gets her humor, eventually. He also knows what it’s like to be denied because of outward appearances. They fall in love and get married and live happily ever after, or as happily as they can while fighting bad guys every other month.  
Except we’ve skipped too far. Way too far. When Iron Man and Captain America first met, their’s was not a favorable introduction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later when he asks her out he present her with a teddy bear bouquet, Little Avengers dolls secured to stems in a vase. She cries because its so rough and meaningful. Cap and ironman are holding hands in the center. And it’s the first time a suitor has given her dolls and not depersonalized jewelry or cars.   
“Thor told me to kill a boar and give it to you. But Loki said to give you something you like and I remember seeing you destroy those flowers so I made this for you”  
\-----------------------------------------  
Steve hugs Tony after rescue.  
Hawkeye: Where’s my hug?  
Tash hits him.  
\-----------------------------------------  
JARVIS plays “You love is my drug.”  
\-----------------------------------------  
Tony\Steve  
mini golf  
space diving off Fantastic Four space station  
wall sex?  
\-----------------------------------------  
Tony comforts him after meeting WWII vets. Also, watching Band of Brothers by accident makes Steve sad. She hugs him  
Thor wants to watch Band of Brothers because it is “an epic tale of Midgardian valor”  
AIDS, Moonlanding  
\-----------------------------------------  
Tony spoils Steve during movie night.  
Vader is Luke’s father  
Snape kills Dumbledore  
Thor thinks Padme looks familiar  
She spoils Citizen Kane, “it’s his sled”  
”I know, I saw it when it came out”  
ALSO NUTELLA  
\-----------------------------------------

Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist


	2. tony's rescue from DocOck done differently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the first draft of Loki rescuing Tony from DocOck, here Loki speaks because it was before I decided he should have his lips sewn shut

Tony must have fallen asleep because she wakes to a crick in her neck and thunder echoing through the hall. Hulk and Loki are the ones to find her. Hulk doesn’t bother crouching as he enters; the wall crumbles under his strength.

“We leave, now!” Hulk’s voice booms.

“Shit!” She is not expecting him to grab her around the waist and lift. “Stopstopstopstop…”

“PUT HER DOWN!” Loki commands.

Hulk stops, Tony flung over his shoulder. He gently lowers her to her feet.

“hulk bad?” he asks in, what is for him, a small voice. The Avengers have gradually been teaching Hulk the difference between good actions and bad actions, so he knows not to destroy everything when he emerges, rather only the villains’ stuff.

“Not bad.” Tony pets his knee. “Too soon.” They’ve also been teaching him the importance of timing in plans.

Loki gestures to the makeshift electromagnet. “Do you know where they took your reactor?”

“Naw, I woke up like this.”

Loki’s eyes squint slightly in thought and he disappears.

“Where Loki?”

Loki reappears with the arc reactor in hand. Tony barely feels a twinge as she installs it.

“Now we go?”

“Yeah, big guy.” Tony grabs her notebook and Hulk once again picks her up. It would be too much effort to argue that she can walk, so she lets him carry her.

Upside down, Tony sees Thor smashing DocOck’s various legs. Captain America is mowing down the faceless minions with his spinning shield. Hawkeye and Black Widow are no where to be seen, Tony thinks they must be protecting the exit.

Actually, Hawkeye is in the pilot seat of the quinjet, a thought that gives Tony great pause. The last time Hawkeye piloted the quinjet, he’d landed on some trees--for a given value of ‘landed’--and she had had to build a new one.

Hulk sets Tony down in the jet. “Hulk done?” he asks. The Avengers have also been training Hulk to know when it’s time for Bruce to come back.

“Yes, Hulk done,” Hawkeye answers. The he calls into the radio, “wrap it up, Cap, Thor, we’ve got her.”

Hulk gingerly opens a crate near Hawkeye’s feet, and pulls out the “therapeutic kitten,” named Kitty. Petting the kitten always brings Bruce back quicker than letting Hulk calm down on his own.

Tony opens a compartment labeled “For Tony’s Use”. Inside are plastic tumblers and a startling variety of alcohol in crash proof mini-bottles.

Being a gracious rescuee, she offers some to Loki, “we give that to children to practice for celebrations,” he tells her.

She shrugs, more for her.

Bruce comes back with a sneeze. Loki quickly removes Kitty and places it back in the crate. Bruce is allergic to cats; Hulk is not, which is fine because Kitty doesn’t like Bruce either.

“Another glorious victory!” she hears Thor’s booming voice preceding his entrance into the quinjet. Captain America enters behind, and swipes his cowl off. Tony catches him staring at her; it’s not a creepy staring.

She stares back; he blushes and turns away.


End file.
